


So You Can Do What You wanna Do

by CosmoKid



Series: Just Like Animals [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Epilepsy, Episode: s02e03 Ice Pick, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Scott is a Failwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 01:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12446180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: “Dude, you smell like Derek,” Scott says, his nose scrunching up in disgust. He sniffs again, narrowing his eyes at Stiles. “And Isaac.”Or the one where Scott realizes, they havethattalk, and Stiles finds a way to help Erica along the way.





	So You Can Do What You wanna Do

**Author's Note:**

> i spent the entire day making notes for psychology so i just wanted to write something fluffy and this happened so you know, enjoy

“Dude, you smell like Derek,” Scott says, his nose scrunching up in disgust. He sniffs again, narrowing his eyes at Stiles. “And Isaac.”

It’s very telling about Scott that it takes him until after gym class to notice that Stiles reeks of Derek and Isaac. Although, he supposes Scott had some form of an excuse considering he’s only spent around five seconds alone with Stiles today. First, Scott ends up late for school because of meeting up with Allison giving him just enough time to pat Stiles on the back before running to English. Stiles and Scott haven’t been in the same English class since sixth grade and with Stiles’ run of AP classes, he barely shares any classes with Scott. Then in their shared free period, Scott has a makeup test for Algebra. They did stand together in the crowd in the front of the rock climbing wall during gym class, but Allison was next to Scott so Stiles isn’t shocked he went unnoticed.

He’s surprised Scott can even smell it now considering they’re in the locker room and Stiles doesn’t even have to have a freaky werewolf nose to be able to smell the stench of teenage boy. It’s overwhelming, like an attack on his senses.

“Yeah, about that,” he says and awkwardly scratches the back of his neck. He has no idea how to explain the _thing_. “Scott, buddy, what do you know about werewolf mates?”

Stiles Stilinski has a lot of things; tact is not one of them.

“Werewolf mates? What’s that got to do with you smelling like Derek, Stiles?” Scott’s voice is indignant as he asks the questions and it takes all of Stiles’ control not to his best friend for being an idiot.

“Okay, listen. Every born werewolf has like a selection of people who they’re compatible with who are like potential mates. And then there’s like this weird metaphysical pull to them and the werewolf has this urge to like protect them and scent mark them, you know?” he continues, waiting for the other shoe to drop and hopefully hit Scott on the head hard enough for him to take a hint.

“No, I don’t know!” Scott exclaims, shutting his locker loudly. “What does any of that have to do with you and Derek?”

“Scott, man, don’t make me spell it out for you,” he whines and wipes his hand down his face. He’s not sure when Scott became this goddamn oblivious, but it’s really not helpful. “I may or may not be Derek’s werewolf mate.”

He tries to keep his voice quiet when he says it since they’re in a public locker room and he doesn’t want any of this getting to Jackson because Jackson is a dick. It doesn’t really work since Scott’s apparently so shocked that he basically squeaks in response.

“Derek? Derek Hale? Stiles, dude, Derek?” he asks once he’s calmed down a little. “Are you serious?”

“Yes, Scott, Derek,” he sighs, shutting his locker and leaning against it. “I’m entirely serious. He’s not that bad of a guy, Scott. I know you don’t like him, but that doesn’t automatically make him a bad guy.”

Scott just raises his eyebrows, clearly refusing to believe Stiles in any way. He rolls his eyes and sighs again. Of course, it has to be difficult.

“Dude, he literally crawled over broken glass to lead Peter away from me,” he points out and Scott doesn’t reply again. “Scott, please dude, remember that Derek was the only other person who remotely tried to help you when you were bitten.”

Again, Scott doesn’t respond and Stiles just lets out an exasperated sigh. “You do not get to say anything considering you’re the werewolf secretly dating an Argent.”

Scott opens his mouth like he’s about to defend himself, but instead, promptly closes it and glances down at his hand which is now trembling.

“What, what is it?” he asks and Scott just stares at his hand for a few seconds before taking off in the direction of the gym. “Scott, dude, where are you going?”

He knows asking is futile so he just follows Scott to the gym, hoping it isn’t whatever lizard thing attacked him and Allison on the full moon and probably also killed Isaac’s father. He follows at a reasonably gentle jog, freezing when he actually sees what Scott must have sensed.

It takes a few seconds for him to snap out of it and yell for help before running toward Scott who’s holding Erica as she’s having a seizure.

“Put her on her side,” he gasps out, kneeling beside Scott. He complies, staring at Erica incredulously.

“How did you know?” They both jump at Allison’s voice. He scrambles aside to let her kneel beside Scott.

“I just sensed it,” Scott mumbles, leaning into Allison.

“Woah, woah, make way!” That’s Coach’s voice and Stiles has never been happier to hear it. He has absolutely no idea what to do when someone has a seizure and although he highly doubts Coach has any idea either, he is the authority figure here.

“Oh hell,” Coach murmurs when he reaches them. He looks so out of his depth, he’s not a fish out of water, he’s a blue whale out of water.

“Someone cushion her head,” someone says from the crowd that’s gathered around them. He doesn’t even realize he’s got his jacket off until he’s sliding it under her head as a makeshift cushion.

“St-, Stiles,” Erica murmurs as he pulls his hands away from under her head. He has to take a deep breath to ignore the flash of someone’s camera because apparently, the kids at his school are the special kind of assholes who’d rather record someone who needs help than help them.

“Hey Erica,” he says in a shaky voice, his entire body freezing. “Hey, uh, you’re okay.”

“Stiles,” she repeats and he just stares at her. He didn’t even know that Erica knew who he was, let alone the guy she talks to during a seizure when Scott and Allison are right there beside him.

“Erica,” he says again, looking at Scott for help. Scott just shrugs as if to say that he needs to just keep talking. He takes a deep breath, racking his brain for anything to talk about. “Hey, you like Batman, don’t you? I saw you reading some of the comics in class sometimes?”

He has no idea where it comes from, but he just keeps talking about Batman or any comics, praying that he’s not fucking it up too much. He just talks and talks in a quiet voice, telling her all about his theories or his favorite comics or just anything he can think of.

He doesn’t know how long he talks for, but he doesn’t stop until he’s certain that the seizure is over and even then he talks a little.

To his surprise, Erica pulls him into a tight hug when it’s over, murmuring, “You make a good Batman, Stiles,” in his ear.

They end up standing at the side of the gym as the nurse looks Erica over and decides she needs to go to the hospital about it just in case. The two of them are leaning against the wall attempting to look casual while Allison stands off to the side a little, talking to some girl who Stiles thinks might be called Harley. For a hunter-in-training and actual secret werewolf, Allison and Scott are pretty shit at being inconspicuous. 

“She’ll be okay, won’t she?” Scott asks, staring straight at Erica. He looks profoundly terrified.

“Should be, yeah. I’m pretty sure it was only a partial seizure anyway,” he says, pushing himself off of the wall. He chews his lips, not sure how to broach the topic with Scott. “Do you ever-, do you ever think that maybe the bite could be good for someone? Someone like Erica?”

“No,” Scott says stubbornly and looks at Stiles with a frown. “There’s the full moon and the bloodlust and the hunters. There’s nothing good about it.”

“Scott, buddy, if you haven’t noticed, you don’t have asthma anymore which is a medical miracle. Asthma is a long-term disease with no cure, I can quote you that out of my AP Biology textbook. But it turns out that the supernatural has a cure for it and buddy, you’ve got it. You also have super healing powers which are also a medical miracle on their own, even before they fixed your asthma. And let’s not forget the super reflexes, the super strength, and speed. You know, things that are scientifically impossible. Think about what that could do for someone like her. I can’t tell you what a seizure is like or what it’s like to have regular ones because I’ve never had one, but I can imagine that they suck ass. Imagine if they just stopped one day and you wouldn’t have to be the weird kid in school anymore,” he says and Scott looks a little more understanding. “And I know you know how that feels Scott, we both do. I know you know what it’s like to have to sit out at lunch because of some medical shit you can’t help. Don’t try to tell me you want to go back to that.”

Scott sighs, but nods. “You have a point, but the only way she could get the bite is if Derek gave it her.” 

“And?” he questions. Scott’s voice is still bitter like it always is when he talks about Derek and Stiles just wants to hit him up the head.

“He’s an ass, Stiles,” Scott says angrily and Stiles just sighs. At least Scott is talking now. “He took my only chance of a cure just so he could have more power.”

“Are we still pissed about that? Really?” he asks and Scott just glares at him and nods. “Okay, listen. Try to see it from his perspective. He made that promise to you before he learned it was his Uncle killing people. Just imagine how angry that must have made him and how much it would have hurt him. Peter was his only living relative and he trusted him and then Peter turns out to be the alpha. Imagine how angry you’d be if the only person you had left and the only person you knew you could trust turned out to be the guy who killed your sister. I don’t know how the whole werewolf rage works, but it sounds like it’s really difficult to control. So just imagine all of that adding together, the dude probably couldn’t control himself.”

“But he’s a born werewolf, he has control,” Scott protests stubbornly and Stiles has to resist the urge to slap him up the head.

“But nothing Scott, it’s not exactly normal anger you can control,” he says and sighs, “Besides, imagine if he had let you do it. If it didn’t work, you’d be an alpha. An alpha werewolf and you don’t even want to be a werewolf. Scott, just imagine being an alpha. And even if it did work, you’d have to carry the burden of having killed a man. That’s not something light, dude. I know that Derek’s fucked up a lot but the dude has good intentions.”

“Isaac-” Scott starts, but Stiles cuts him off.

“Had an abusive Father,” he says and gives Scott a plain look. Jesus, he didn’t think anyone could be this willfully ignorant.

“So what? You think you can just talk to Derek and he’ll listen to you?” Scott asks, clearly still not on board.

“Yeah, I think so,” he says and Scott frowns. “I’ll go talk to him now. Coach’s canceled Econ and that means I’ve got this period, lunch and my free period to talk to him.”

“Stiles, dude, you can’t just talk to Derek Hale,” Scott protests again and Stiles wonders if he’s really listened to anything Stiles has said today.

“Scott, buddy, you make him sound like a mass murderer or something. He’s just a grumpy werewolf who’s made a few questionable life choices.” 

Scott gapes at him and he just shrugs before turning to walk out of the gym, hoping to God that Derek will actually listen to him this time.

 

It turns out to be surprisingly simple to convince Derek once he actually pays any attention to what Stiles is saying.

He spends the first minute or five checking Stiles over to make sure he’s thoroughly okay, saying something about him smelling like panic and illness and also of a foreign scent. The whole jealousy and possessiveness thing is definitely permanent and Stiles is surprisingly okay with it. Although to be fair to Derek, he does only growl a tiny bit while Stiles explains the whole holding onto and talking to a pretty girl thing, but that might be more due to Stiles making him entirely aware that it was only because Erica was literally _having a seizure._ He never thought he’d have a jealous worry-wolf check him over very thoroughly while Isaac Lahey sits in the background giggling, but apparently, this is his life now.

When Derek finally gets around to listening to Stiles which is the objective of the visit, they’re sat curled up on the floor, resting against a box while Isaac leans against a nearby wall. Derek’s grip on his shoulders is tight, like always, but less so than it was during the first three days.

“So,” Stiles says apprehensively as both werewolves turn to stare at him. Isaac raises both werewolves in expectation while Derek doesn’t react, as always. “Can the bite cure epilepsy?”

“Theoretically,” Derek murmurs and nods. Stiles can feel his breath on his neck. “You want to offer it to this girl, Erica?” 

He nods jerkily and chews his lip as Derek eyes him. “I just, I feel really bad for her, you know? She’s a nice kid and it just kind of sucks. Like kids were filming her seizure and stuff instead of doing anything to help. Getting rid of it all would be like a dream come true, I guess.”

“That first video of her is still on the internet,” Isaac adds, looking uncomfortable. His face contorts into somewhere in between discomfort and disgust as he thinks about it and he fidgets.

“First video?” he questions, his nose scrunching up in confusion. “Tell me there’s not a video of her having a seizure on the internet.”

He looks pleadingly at Isaac who just averts his gaze and shifts his weight. “Someone put one up a few years ago on YouTube. It got taken down pretty quickly, but loads of people saw it and made copies and stuff. I think Danny might be trying to get the copies down, still.”

“Lab partner Danny?” Derek asks him quickly, but his voice is strained as if he’s angry. His arms are tensed and he’s holding Stiles in a tighter grip again.

“Yeah, he’s the only Danny I know of who’s good with computers,” he affirms and leans into Derek in an attempt to calm him down a little. He read somewhere that familiar touch with pack members and mates can help balance emotions in wolves in the wild. He doesn’t know if it works with werewolves, but he might as well try. 

“I only saw the video because my uh Dad saw it,” Isaac offers and frowns. Stiles almost wants to reach out and hug Isaac, but Derek’s iron grip barely lets him move to breathe. “By then, it’d already been taken off YouTube and the school were trying to sort it out.”

“That sucks, man,” he says and takes Derek’s hand. He slowly starts rubbing circles into it and he feels the tension ease out of his shoulders. “I hate some of the kids at school.”

“Yeah, me too,” Isaac mumbles, sliding down to sit against the wall. “But I do agree with Stiles; Erica would make a good werewolf.”

“Does Erica think she’d make a good werewolf?” Derek asks and presses his face into Stiles’ neck without warning which makes him squirm. And makes Isaac smirk.

“I’m not sure Der, it was really difficult to find the time to introduce her calmly to the concept of werewolves while I was talking her through a seizure and then being shooed off so the nurse could look her over and then send her to hospital,” he says with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Derek just nips at his neck which doesn’t make him yelp (which _is_ an accomplishment), but he does make a noise that sounds suspiciously like a shriek.

“So what? You want me to just show up at the side of her hospital bed, confess to her that I’m a werewolf and offer her the bite?” Derek asks disbelievingly and Stiles just rolls his eyes.

“A demonstration could help,” he says in exasperation, but he can’t help but grin. “Just tell her what you told Isaac.”

Isaac lets out a bark of laughter at hearing that and Stiles just lets out a heavy sigh. He should have known that whatever Derek told Isaac was stupid and ridiculous. He imagines it was super melodramatic shit about it being a gift and becoming brothers.

“Okay, just let me do the talking.”

 

 _You’ve have got to be kidding me,_ he thinks as he watches Derek literally steal Erica’s hospital bed and wheel it into an empty room.

Jesus freaking Christ, his mate is an idiot.

“You’re not thinking of becoming a doctor, are you Stiles?” Melissa asks, interrupting his internal criticism of Derek and his absolutely moronic ideas. He does not jump at her voice, he doesn’t. He just forgot he was having a conversation about how to become a doctor with Melissa so Derek could sneak by and into Erica’s room. “You have the brains to do it and definitely the grades, but I wouldn’t have pegged you as the doctor type.”

“Oh, yeah. No, it’s uh not for me. One of the kids at school was asking about it in biology and I thought I’d ask you so I could tell them next lesson,” he says, lying his pants off. He runs his tongue along his teeth nervously and tries to smile at Melissa. He hates lying to her, but he can’t exactly just tell her the truth.

_Oh, hey, Miss McCall, I was just wondering if my friend who's actually my mate and a werewolf could go into Erica’s room and offer to bite her so she can also become a werewolf as a cure for epilepsy with the side effects of turning into a furry thing at the full moon and losing her eyebrows when she gets angry._

Yeah, that’s not going to work.

“Well, that’s very nice of you, Stiles,” she says with a small smile on her lips. She reminds him so much of his Mom that it makes him want to both cry at the thought of it and also hug her and never let go. “But I do have a job to do, so I can’t answer any more questions. If you want to know anything else, swing by later and I’ll be happy to answer.”

“Thank you, Miss McCall,” he says and nods nervously. He bites his lip and wonders if she’ll usher him the way she's going to go. “Is there a bathroom that way?”

He points in the general direction that Derek went and tries to pretend that he doesn’t know the layout of the hospital like the back of his hand. He knows there’s not a bathroom that way unless he wants to go through at least four corridors and that the nearest is in the opposite way, but he needs to get to Derek before he does something stupid.

“Well yes, but there’s a nearer-” she answers and he cuts her off.

“Great, thank you!” he says in a voice that’s almost an octave higher than his normal one. He turns around and practically runs after where Derek went before she can say anything else and ignores his heart beating like a bass drum in his ear. He lets the weird fuzzy bond thing guide him to the room that Derek’s in.

Pushing into the room, he almost breaks into nervous laughter when he sees what Derek is doing. He’s making himself look like a serial killer which he is very good at, but that doesn’t make it a good thing.

Rolling his eyes, he flips the light on and interrupts Derek’s weird monologue thing about Erica’s medication and her epilepsy, “Jesus Christ, Der. Just because popular media thinks werewolves are hot yet mysterious bad boys doesn’t mean you have to be one.”

Derek just raises an eyebrow and indicates for Stiles to join him where he’s standing. He rolls his eyes again but crosses the room to join Derek and lets him wrap his arm around his shoulders tightly. He leans into Derek and smiles. It’s comfortable and warm and for the first time in a long time, he feels safe.

“Stiles?” Erica questions, her eyebrows shooting up. She looks between the two of them quickly as she slowly puts it together. “What do you mean werewolves?”

“Right,” he says, realizing that it probably wasn’t the best thing to say to start off. Derek looks at him with raised eyebrows as if to say that it was a bad idea and Stiles just sets his jaw and glares at Derek. It doesn’t make it better, Derek just looks more amused, smugger and even a little proud. Stiles would be lying more than Pinocchio with an eight-foot-long nose if he says it’s not a good look on him. “So uh, this is Derek. He’s not actually a serial killer despite how he decided to start this conversation. But he is a werewolf and I’m realizing that this makes me sound like an actual insane person, but I’m not, I promise. He’s a werewolf."

Erica just stares at him like he is an actual insane person and Stiles just sighs super dramatically. “You know, Der, it would be super helpful if you’d like do a demonstration or something. Is there anything you want to share with the class, Derek?”

Derek’s shoulders shake like he’s laughing silently and Stiles just punches his shoulder and pouts. Especially because it hurts. He really needs to remember that punching a werewolf hurts.

“Stiles,” he says fondly and Stiles just nods determinedly and gestures to Erica. Derek rolls his eyes, but he does hold his hand out and lets his claws grow out. 

“Uh,” is Erica’s response and Stiles grins.

“I promise he doesn’t have an ingrown nail problem or anything,” he says and Erica lets out a nervous bark of laughter even though she looks like she’s ready to run for her life. She keeps looking towards the exit.

“Stiles,” Derek says again and it sounds a lot less fond. He just leans into Derek with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

“He can also like change his entire face and lose his eyebrows and stuff,” he adds and looks at Derek to do that. Derek rolls his eyes, again, but does it, again. He resists the urge to gape, he really wasn’t expecting Derek to listen to him. “But he’s not dangerous or anything. Well, he is dangerous. But he won’t like eat you or hurt you, I promise. It’s just, werewolves have this awesome healing thing and it’d like heal your epilepsy and I just thought that maybe you might want to consider it, I don’t know.”

Erica’s mouth drops and she stares at Stiles. He can’t tell what she’s thinking, but she looks both amazed, worried, shocked and content. He didn’t even know a face could do all that at once.

Assumingly because of his rapid heart rate and obvious anxiety about it, Derek presses a chaste kiss to the top of his head and holds him a little tighter.

“You mean, I’d be a werewolf and it would cure my epilepsy?” Erica asks quietly, blinking as she stares at the two of them.

“Yes,” Derek answers before Stiles can open his mouth to affirm it. “But there are hunters and the rage. There are people who hunt us for being werewolves; they’re supposed to follow a code, but they don’t. And they’re not amateurs. Being a werewolf also means that you tend to get angry easier and it’s the worst at the full moon.”

“I’m not gonna lie, it’s bad. Scott tried to kill me in the locker room once and I had to lock him up during the full moon,” he says and Derek nods calmly. Stiles has no idea how he has that much control. “Der had to like roar Isaac into submission the last full moon so he didn’t try to eat me.”

“But you can learn control. If I did turn you, I’d teach you control,” Derek says, his voice still the epitome of calm. He glances at Stiles before continuing, “Stiles will be helpful too, he figured out how to teach Scott control all by himself.”

He lets a proud smile grow on his face at that. He appreciates that Derek actually acknowledges that he does know what he’s doing sometimes and that he’s actually pretty good at some of this werewolf stuff.

“And the hunters don’t even need to learn you’re a werewolf. We managed to hide Scott from them for a super long time and he’s dating the daughter of one of them!” he says and feels Derek’s growl at the mention of Scott and Allison. He’s glad he’s not the only person who thinks they’re both idiots. “Although I don’t think anyone would recommend that. But you know, being a werewolf is kind of cool. You get the super healing thing and you’re stronger and faster and your reflexes and senses are like super awesome. You can literally hear someone’s heart beating in their chest.”

Erica nods and licks her lips nervously. “And you think I should turn? You want to offer it to me?”

She sounds like she doesn’t believe them whatsoever and that breaks his heart. He wishes he’d noticed her earlier and made friends with her before. “Yeah. It’s a bite. But it uh it can kill you if your body rejects it.”

“Would you take it, Stiles? If you were offered it?” Erica asks and he blinks. He wasn’t expecting her to ask that.

“Well, before uh Peter died, he offered it, to me. He was Derek’s Uncle by the way. And I didn’t take it, but that’s because I like being human, you know. And I don’t think the bite would get rid of my ADHD and I can barely focus now. I don’t know how I’d deal with it if I had super senses. But if I was in your place, I think I would. I’ve seen what it did for Scott, it got rid of his asthma overnight and now he’s popular and has a pretty girlfriend and stuff. Like it really did help him even if he doesn’t agree, but that’s because he’s a stubborn idiot. I think the bite would be good for you.”

He feels Derek’s arm tightens around him when he mentions Peter, and Stiles realizes that he never actually told anyone that Peter offered it to him which might have been a bit of an oversight. But he didn’t take it anyway so it doesn’t really matter.

Biting her lip, Erica nods and looks between the two of them again. “Can I have some time to think about it?”

“Of course,” Derek says calmly and Stiles thinks that he’s close to smiling. He’s not quite there yet and Stiles completely understands that; Derek has gone through a whole lot of shit, but he’s happy that Derek’s getting somewhere.

“I’ll come find you at school,” she tells Stiles, looking directly at him before looking at the door. “I should probably get back to my room before they get worried that I’m not there.”

 

He’s not surprised in the slightest when Erica finds him at his locker the next morning with a determined look on her face and says, “Yes, I want it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
>  
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/)


End file.
